


Moonlight

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Husbands, Kinda, Kinky Shit, Loki s a kinky smol bean, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Sex, Sexy Times, Top Tony Stark, hard smut, humiliation kink....kinda, waking up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Tony comes back from a business trip to a horny Loki on the bed waiting. Loki is more than happy that his daddy is back. Tony just wants to take care of his boy. And he does.





	Moonlight

 Not seeing Loki at the door was suspicious. He was always there when Tony arrived, Tony wondered where his little god was. It was only when he heard Loki's moans coming from the bedroom Tony knew where he was. Slowly wanting to surprise his love, the sight in front of him went straight to his groin. There was Loki pushing a dildo in and out of his ass. His knuckle white from gripping the sheets. His mouth open with sweet moans and squeals, eyes closed and tears in the corner of his eyes. 

"Come on Daddy...I've been a good boy." Tony watched as Loki's cock dripped and his face red. Tony just got an idea. 

"Well, what a wonderful sight I have come home too, my boy all prepared for me.." Loki jumped his face flushed red and the dildo in his hand went flying. "Tony! Oh dear I didn't know you were-"

"Now is that how you great your Daddy?" Tony asked his hands running over Loki's thighs. Loki gasped and shook his head, "No, i'm sorry daddy that's not the right way to great you I'm sorry." Tony smiled, "Good, know what were you thinking about before I interrupted?" Loki blushed he stayed quiet for a little before shyly muttering something. Tony smirked, "I didn't quite catch that you're gonna have to speak up." 

"I was thinking of you fucking me" Loki blushed. Tony kissed his neck muttering 'that can be arranged'. The kissing seemed to be to much for Loki, "I'll do anything you say. just fuck me daddy!" 

_Well since you're offering_

Tony unbuttoned his suit and his shirt, Loki smiled happy that he would be getting what he wanted. Tony stepped away to pull of his pants. He slowly slid off his boxers. Loki pulled him towards himself wanting Tony inside him already. "Please daddy, I've been waiting...I wanna take it like a good boy" He grabbed Tony's cock and guided it to his entrance, only to have fingers put inside him. 

"hah, Yes daddy...you know just how to touch me...I love you, I love your fingers, f-fuck i'm dripping now.." Loki gripped the sheets, his green eyes clouded in lust and looked up at Tony. His eyes tearing up at the pleasure. 

"Fuck...fuck daddy...I need more....not just your fingers.. I need to feel you daddy. "

Tony retreated his fingers, "Are you sure? You are ready?" Tony asked as his cock pushed against his god's entrance. Loki smiled, "Yes, daddy, I want it please give it to me.." Tony entered Loki slowly, loving how his god's face lit up with glee as he slowly got filled. "Hah- ah- yes daddy.." Loki's legs wrapped around Tony holding him close to him. "In and out please.." The burn never really left, they've done this for a couple months now but Loki always seemed to be tight. Tony groaned and grabbed Loki's hands and held them in his own and slowly began to move. His thrusts were slow making Loki cry in need. "Daddy, you're going to slow. Tony smirked again and started going a little faster, which to Loki didn't seem like a big change in pace. "Daddy.. when are you-AH!" 

Tony went faster making the bed creak and Loki scream. Strangled _Daddys_   and moans escaped the God's mouth. Loki kept eye contact with Tony and vise versa. Loki had tears coming out of his eyes, his mouth open and his moans soon became faster in occurrence and Loki's walls tightened. HIs knuckles gripped the sheets. "I'm le-eaking s-s-so m-much da-daddy. I'm-ah-ha- not gonna la-ah-st long, can I cum?" Loki had more tears now. His body hot and soon felt the familiar knot in his stomach. "Daddy! I'm cumming soon! Da-ah!" Tony grabbed Loki off of the bed and pushed him against the wall. "Is Daddy's boy cumming soon?" Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. 

"I love your cock daddy!" Tony suddenly stopped. Loki whimpered, "Daddy.. why?"

"You don't cum till I say so okay?" 

Loki whined, "But wh-AH! SHIT!" Loki screamed as Tony started up again faster now his thrusts so hard the pictures on the wall shook. Tony gripped the wall and with the other hand he gripped Loki's ass. "Does Daddy need to go faster?" Loki jumped in excitement. "Yes! daddy go faster please!" Tony kissed Loki. There mouths moving together while Loki's hands went to Tony's hair. His whole body shook and felt like it was on fire. Tony then moved again right in front of the window.  The window felt like ice to Loki, luckily it was night so now one could see them...well from what Loki could see it seemed like no one was outside. 

Loki moaned as Tony began to grind/thrust against him. His lips still pressed against Tony's. He began crying again the pleasure to much now, He broke the kiss and buried his face in Tony's neck. "Can I cum now please? da-ah! Da-ha! daddy pl-ease" Tony rubbed Loki's thighs, "Just wait a little longer baby..." Loki whined again, "Daddy!" 

"Please daddy! I can't wait for long! Can I cum please for you?" 

Tony didn't respond he only continued to thrust into Loki. " I'm so close daddy..I'm trying to hold out, i'm close please help... I've been such a good boy daddy.." 

Tony sucked on Loki's neck, "What's the magic word?"

Loki whined, "Please daddy!" 

"okay"

Tony pulled out and thrusted back in directly hitting Loki's sweet spot. He did that for a few more times. Loki screamed. "YES! Daddy! I'm coming soon! I can cum right!?". Tony groaned, "Yes, Daddy is close to cumming soon..ready?" Loki nodded, "Yes!" F-f-fuck, so f-f-fucking good...Only you can make me feel this way daddy! Yes! I'm so close!" Tony then cummed on Loki, loki following after. "Yes! Fuck! Ah! Yes! Daddy! shit!" Loki panted and dug his head into Tony's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me cum, and for making me a good boy, thank you for fucking me.." Tony then guided them to the bed and went under the covers. Loki still panting kissed Tony before slowly falling asleep Tony soon following after. 

\-----

 Tony woke up before Loki. He smiled as he watched Loki sleep. He kissed Loki's head he was really lucky wasn't he.

 

**_Yes you are Tony Stark_ **


End file.
